F is for Finally
by GateGremlyn
Summary: Jonas goes home. Written for fignewton's Jonas Alphabet Soup.


Nominated for a 2011 GateFic award.

Written for fignewton's Jonas Alphabet Soup

Gen and G

~::~

It's been a tough mission for _all_ of us, but for the other members of SG-1, it's been surreal. It started when we found Doctor Jackson, found him on a planet I chose because I thought it contained information about a lost city of the Ancients. Instead, it was _The City of the Lost_, and we discovered _nothing_ I expected. I still don't know how we'll find the Lost City, but I do know we found a treasure of even more worth: we found a living, breathing legend—and for the colonel, Sam, and Teal'c, a friend.

I've always been in awe of Doctor Jackson; I think most people at the SGC were... are. But having the opportunity to work with him was a real eye-opener. He's sharp and funny, and he's got the same tenacity and courage I remember from his first visit to Kelowna. I've never forgotten what he did for my people—and what I didn't do. I know I've spent the last months at the SGC trying to make amends for that. The "powers that be" on my world treated him like an criminal. I know better. He saved them, and I stood by and did nothing.

Teal'c called me a "probie" once, in the infirmary-just before Doctor Fraiser placed him on tretonin. I had to go look it up. "Probie" means someone who is on probation or trial. It means that the probie is still learning, but that his or her position isn't guaranteed. Boy, isn't that the truth?

Teal'c has always made me feel like a member of the team. I think as an "alien" himself, he understood something of what I was going through. Sam, too, made me welcome. She dragged me out of the office to eat, and helped me find my way around this new world. I think she even smoothed the way for me to be on SG-1.

Colonel O'Neill, though, he's a different story. I've _always_ been on trial with him. He's never really taken to me, never really warmed to me... because I'm not Daniel. It's not surprising, given the circumstances, but I had hoped, with time, he'd come around. I wanted him to do more than _let_ me be on the team. I wanted do more than fill a missing spot; I wanted to fit in. When we were hiding in the armory of Anubis' ship, Daniel told me that the colonel said I was a a good man. Could have fooled me. Daniel also told me I could keep the office.

We got off the ship; we saved Kelowna (whether it deserved it or not); we made it back to Earth. And then I had time to think. As much as I love the job, I'm not sure I love it enough to stay—even for the office. Like I said, tough mission.

~::~

I left Daniel's tools on his desk. And I left all my notes. He did the same for me a year ago, unknowingly, of course. I read all of Daniel's mission journals to get the information I needed about the SGC. I read a lot of his reference books too. So I'll return the favor and leave all my research for him to go through. He'll settle in after I've gone, and knowing Daniel, he'll figure out where the real Lost City is. I hope he lets me know because I'm curious.

I'm packed and ready. My people need me, or they say they do-and Daniel's people need him. If I've learned anything from my time on Earth, it's that good people have to work together to solve their problems. To do that, I have to go home.

General Hammond has been more than a leader to me; he's been a friend, almost a father. When he calls me son, I know he means it. I'm going to miss him. Teal'c is my teacher and friend, and my role model. I've never met anyone with more honor than Teal'c. He told me I have a warrior's heart. I hope he's right because I think I'll see more battles at home than I did on all my missions with SG-1. Sam is amazing. She's smart and kind and warm. How did I manage to get through each day without Sam in it? She understands me, I think. Maybe it's because we're both scientists. Daniel said I was very "up." I have Sam to thank for that. I'll keep in touch with Teal'c and Sam because they're family. You can't go through what we've gone through together and not become close.

I didn't expect the goodbye I got from Colonel O'Neill. After giving me a hard time about my hair, he smiled at me and said, "You've earned it." It took me a minute to figure out what he meant. At first I thought he meant my new position on the on the Kelownan ruling council, but I don't think so. I think he meant the handshake. He shook my hand to say goodbye, a gesture of friends and equals—a gesture of respect. It surprised me, but he's right; I earned it.

Finally.

I hope I told Daniel to feed my fish.

~::~


End file.
